Riflescopes typically include an elongate housing comprising a substantially cylindrical main tube, with outwardly flared ends. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional riflescope 10 is shown that has an outer tubular housing 12 with a flared objective end 14 and a flared eyepiece end 16. An adjustment mechanism 18 may be located between the objective and eyepiece ends 14, 16 along the main tube. Riflescope 10 is held securely by front and rear mounting rings 20, 22 placed on either side of adjustment mechanism 18 and which are mountable to a mounting base secured to firearm 24. For purposes of standardization and for reducing part inventories, riflescope main tubes and mounting rings have conventionally been sized 1-inch diameter, 26 mm diameter, or 30 mm diameter.
Mounting a riflescope 10 lower on firearm 24 places a centerline 26 of riflescope 10 closer to a centerline 28 of firearm 24. The increased centerline proximity improves operation of firearm 24, as a user is able to keep the user's cheek on the rifle stock while having the user's eye as close as possible to the top of the firearm barrel. The present inventors have recognized that increased contact between cheek and stock (i.e. “cheek weld”) allows for an improved static position to increase accuracy. If a user needs to raise his or her eye to view the eyepiece, cheek contact with the stock may be lost, which increases inaccuracy.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, objective end 14 determines the proximity of riflescope 10 to firearm 24. As the objective optic increases, the distance between riflescope centerline 26 and firearm centerline 28 also increases. This situation becomes even more apparent with 30 mm or greater sized objective optics. Larger objective optics are desired to increase light gathering and improve visibility.
A prior art riflescope sold by the Redfield Optics division of Meade Instruments Corporation under the name WIDEFIELD uses an oval-shaped objective optic design to gain a wider field of view.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,324 discloses an electronic sight with lenses that have a horizontal field of view greater than a vertical field of view. The lenses do not provide added magnification and do not reduce interference between the riflescope and the firearm.
The present inventors have recognized a need for an improved projectile weapon aiming system for increasing centerline proximity between riflescope and firearm.